


A Lesson In Spontaneity

by silymarin



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Halduron is a slob, M/M, Post-World of Warcraft: Legion, Relationship Advice, Rommath is too proper for his own good, Silvermoon City, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silymarin/pseuds/silymarin
Summary: Rommath reluctantly seeks out Halduron for some relationship advice.





	A Lesson In Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> Like ["Would You Leave Me Behind?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591744) , which takes place some time before this, it was meant to be part of a larger story. I hope to one day get back to it and complete it.

Rommath stood and stared at the door to the Ranger General’s office. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this. With a sigh, he straightened his shoulders and knocked twice on the door.

“Enter!” Halduron’s voice shouted from the other side.

Rommath opened the door, stepped into the room and stopped with his hand still on the handle, a gasp escaping his lips.

Hearing the noise, Halduron looked up. “Rommath! I don’t think you’ve ever been by to see me in my office,” he said in surprise.

“And how fortunate I’ve been until now,” Rommath replied as he stared around the room.

The place was a wreck. There were piles and piles of books and papers everywhere, the small couch was covered with an assortment of Halduron’s ranger gear, and there were a few plates with leftover food on them perched precariously here and there. Rommath wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

“Honestly, Brightwing, we do have servants in the Spire, you could have one...some of them come in here and clean and organize for you.”

Halduron glanced around his office while he leaned back in his chair, his feet propped up on the desk. “Yeah, I guess it could use a little cleaning.”

“A little?” Rommath said, arching a dark brow at the other man.

Halduron laughed, “Ok, a lot. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

Rommath closed the door behind him and walked up to the desk Halduron was sitting at. There was a lone chair in front of it which was currently occupied by a stack of papers. With a flick of his wrist, Rommath levitated the papers to one of the few clear areas on the floor and took a seat. He took a moment to smooth his robe and collect his thoughts, then looked across the desk at the other man.

“I’ve come for your advice.”

Halduron, who had been busy cleaning his nails with one of his knives, suddenly stopped and removed his feet from the desk to sit up straight and stare back at Rommath. “Did you just say you came for my advice? The Grand Magister asking me for advice. Wow! I might have to have this day marked down in the annals as an historic moment.”

Rommath narrowed his eyes and stared back at Halduron. “Perhaps this was poor judgement on my part.” He started to get up to leave but Halduron stopped him.

“No, no! Stay. Sorry, it just took me by surprise. You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“When am I not serious, Brightwing?”

“True. You know just once it would be nice if you let your hair down, so to speak.” Halduron leaned back in his chair again. “So what advice could I possibly have for you?”

Rommath took a deep breath and let it out. “Relationship advice.”

Halduron stared back at him, his mouth partly agape. “Relationship advice? You’re joking.” He saw Rommath arch an eyebrow and he waved his hand. “No, I know, you never joke either. Well, um, sure, okay. Can I ask who this ‘lucky’ person is you are trying to woo?”

“Magistrix Dawnfire.”

Halduron sat back up in his chair, a name falling from his lips in surprise. “Allara?”

It had been two years since Allara had left Silvermoon and Rommath behind. Both he and Rommath had pulled off a daring rescue, saving her from the demonic Legion when they had invaded Azeroth. Unfortunately, by the time they had reached her, the Legion, or more correctly Tazaen the Traitor, a fellow Sin’dorei mage the Legion had corrupted, had drained her of her magical power. Rommath had brought her back to Quel’Thalas and had her set up at Magister’s Terrace, close to the Sunwell, in the hopes that its power would help her recover. While she regained her strength, her magical powers never returned. Rommath worked day and night researching a cure but the various things he tried didn’t work. As a mage, not being able to work magic amongst a people steeped in it, it eventually took its toll on Allara and she left, surrendering her Magistrix title and telling Rommath that he deserved someone better. Her leaving tore Rommath apart. He became even more aloof and reticent, choosing to spend more time alone in his office in the Magisterium than with both Lor’themar and him.

“Rommath, it’s been two years…,” Halduron said gently.

“I know how long it’s been, you needn’t remind me. And don’t tell me to let her go and move on. I can’t...won’t.”

“Have you found something that would help her?”

Rommath lowered his eyes and shook his head. “No, I haven’t.” Then he looked up. “But I know she still loves me, as I love her.”

This time it was Halduron’s turn to arch an eyebrow. “And how do you know this, if you haven’t seen or spoken to her in two years. Or have you?”

“I have someone watching her for me, to assure me that she is well. They’ve told me that she...she, well, they’ve told me that she still thinks about me.” Rommath's eyes momentarily took on a far away look. He had been told Allara still cried herself to sleep some nights and called out to him in her sleep.

“I see. Have you even tried to speak with her?”

“Yes, several times. She’s always conveniently away on business when I arrive at the appointed time.”

“Wait, ‘appointed time’? You mean you’ve told her when to expect you?”

Rommath nodded, “But of course! I would never just show up unannounced, it’s discourteous.”

Halduron leaned back in his chair smiling and pointed his knife at Rommath, making the other man’s eyes flinch. “That’s the answer right there. You need to stop being so damn predictable. You’re a Magister, the Grand Magister, for Light’s sake, your order is known to bend the rules. I think it’s time to bend some of your own.”

Rommath stared back at him. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, first, you should show up unannounced. That way she won’t have time to be ‘conveniently’ away. Don’t even tell who ever it is that you have watching her, they could accidentally let it slip that you are coming. Secondly, you need to show her how much you still love her.”

“What do you suggest? Jewelry, flowers…?”

Halduron waved a hand at him to stop. “No, no, something more personal, something like…,” he paused and suddenly glanced around the room. “What time is it?”

“Half past midday. But what does that have to do with what we are talking about?” Rommath responded, puzzled at Halduron’s seemingly abrupt change of subject. He watched as Halduron suddenly rose from his chair and came around the desk.

“Follow me.”

Rommath followed him out the door and down the hall where they stopped outside the door to Lor’themar’s office. Halduron leaned his ear near the door and then nodded and held up a finger to his lips to indicate to Rommath to be quiet.

“Watch and learn,” Halduron whispered.

Rommath arched an eyebrow at the Ranger General but stayed quiet as Halduron opened the door and swiftly and quietly moved inside.

Halduron knew that at this time of the day Lor’themar liked to take some time away from his duties to relax, usually by enjoying a glass of wine, or two, and staring out the windows that looked out over the royal gardens and the isle of Quel’Danas in the distance. He knew this, because sometimes he would join Lor’themar in this activity, but usually he would have been here at midday. It was past that time now, and he was counting on Lor’themar figuring that Halduron was busy with other things.

The two men entered, Rommath staying by the door and Halduron swiftly crossing the room to where Lor’themar stood behind his desk staring out the window with his back to them. Halduron reached out and spun Lor’themar around to face him, catching the other man by surprise.

“Halduron, what the…” Lor’themar suddenly found his words cut off by the other man’s mouth pressed against his. He felt Halduron’s arms circle around him, pulling him close. Quickly getting over the shock of Halduron’s sudden amorousness, Lor’themar felt himself become aroused and responded in turn by threading his fingers through Halduron’s long golden hair and pulling his face and lips tighter against his. They eagerly returned each other’s kisses until a cough from the door caused Lor’themar to jump and look up.

“Rommath!” he exclaimed, surprised, a fierce blush stretching across his face and even up his ears.

Halduron didn’t seem to notice and playfully kissed and nipped at Lor’themar’s neck.

Rommath stared back at the two men, arms crossed over his chest. He saw the horrified look on the Regent Lord’s face and had to suppress a smile. “Fear not, Lor’themar. I’ve known for quite some time the special relationship you have with the Ranger General. You realize, such relationships are accepted in our society, so I’m not sure why you try so hard to hide it.”

Halduron slid his lips up to Lor’themar’s ear and pressed his lips against it. “See, I told you it was silly to hide.”

Lor’themar tried to disentangle himself from Halduron’s arms but couldn’t and with a defeated sigh gave up. “You devious lynx,” he whispered into Halduron’s ear. He felt the other man’s lips curve up in a smile. Then he turned his head back to look at the Grand Magister who still stood by the door. “Um, could you please excuse us Grand Magister? The Ranger General needs to help me with an issue that’s just suddenly...come up.”

“Certainly, Regent Lord,” replied Rommath with a slight smirk and a curt bow before turning to leave. Before he closed the door behind him, making sure that it was set to lock, he turned his head back slightly and addressed Halduron. “Thank you for the advice, Ranger General.”

Halduron chuckled a little. “Anytime, Rommath, any time,” he said before his lips reclaimed Lor’themar’s.


End file.
